We want to answer four questions concerning visual habituation in the infant. The first question is whether or not such habituation can be demonstrated in an experimental paradigm which adequately controls for situational fatigue, effector fatigue, and receptor adaptation. The second is whether habituation tends to reduce the likelihood of the infant looking at the stimulus, or the likelihood of his continuing to look given he is already looking, or both. The third question is what stimulus characteristics are being stored during the habituation process, those probably associated with attention-getting properties of the stimulus, those associated with attention-holding properties, or both. The fourth question is how do the answers to the second and third questions change as the infant gets older.